Why so serious? Joker love story Hush, Hush
by misstaylormorteriddle
Summary: A joker love story! A silent assassin comes to Gotham and is a BIG threat but also a BIG obsession to everyone's favorite clown!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! UHM. I thought I would start ANOTHER story (: This one will be for...ready...ready? It's a surprise! HEHE (: I bet you can figure it out, darlings! (look at the title) But anyway...this is Chapter One! Aren't you excited? I sure am! Anyway...on with the story!

Gun fire? Again? One day in this city and I've heard at least twenty gun shots. I guess that is why my friends didn't want me to move here. Oh well. As one of the most dangerous women in the world, I can handle myself. Of course, none of my friends know who I really am, do they? Of course not, or they wouldn't be my friends. That one is pretty obvious.  
I looked around my penthouse. I could afford better...but this would be just great for me. It was all black and white, and one wall in the main room was all window, and it lead to the balcony. Everything looked completely vintage, but black and white. The bedroom was quite empty, except for a black bed, high, that was made of ebony wood. The pillows and blankets were black, and only a few were white. There was a very old mirror made of ebony hanging on one wall, with black walls and some black and white photos on the walls. There was a nightstand, too. The floor was black and white tile, but the white was faded. In the office it was all white, except for the chairs. They were black. It also had some fake, black flowers on the shelves. The bathroom was all black and white, and vintage. Same with the kitchen.  
Yes, it was perfect for me. I sat at my desk, looking at my computer screen. This...vigilante thinks he is so tough? The only reason he is so "good" is because the criminals in this town are...not at high standards. At all. I mean, not compared to me. The Silent Assassin. Fitting name, really, I don't speak or make any sounds as I work. Actually, I give the occasional laugh. That's it. Speaking of...WHERE IS MY COSTUME!  
Armor, skinny jeans, black pants. Check. Got 'em. Thigh tall, armor, black boots. Check. Bullet proof, black, corset. Check. Black and white masquerade mask, armor. Check. Black, see through, veil. Check. Elbow high, armor gloves. Check. Daggers. Check. Bow and Arrow. Check. Samurai sword. Check. Good. Everything is there.  
Another gun shot, and my door opening. Funny. I thought I locked that. I still sat at my desk, slowly pulling out my sword. If anyone dared fight me, they would lose. A man, more like a clown, walked into the office. He had neon green hair that looked very greasy. His suit was purple and green. Hm. His face was what got my attention. It was painted chalk white, with large black circles around his eyes. He had scars stretching off the corners of his lips, and they were painted over with red. Those scars made him look like he was smiling, although his real lips were in a frown. He flicked his tongue over his lips once.  
"I see you are observing my scars, darling." He produced a knife from his jacket pocket. "Wanna know how I got 'em?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him as he came toward me, and raised my sword to threaten him. I saw hia dark eyes widen. He observed the sword, grinning a little. I held my sword high, watching his every move. His eyes looked around the room, and he spun his dagger. I could kill him right now, but my white carpet couldn't handle that. And I did not want to explain that to the people that would replace my carpet. "You plan to fight me? ME? Do you know who I am?" He asked, amusment in his voice. I narrowed my eyes more, not talking. "Not much of a speaker, huh? Well, while I stay here I can talk enough for the both of us." I shook my head, and pointed to the door with the sword, then to him. "Oh, darling, you want me to leave? Do I...make you uncomfortable? Hm? It's the scars, isn't it? They do always have that effect on people."  
I let out a small groan, and lowered my sword. It was obvious he wouldn't come near me. If he did, I had no doubt I was much faster. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Can't I get a name? Age? Anything?" He asked. I kept walking. "Are you mute?" I rolled my eyes. Salvatore...Maroni. I needed to find out about him. I could ask this man...all criminals in this town have some kind of connection to him, right?  
I held up a picture of Maroni, and he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, and pointed to the picture, then him. "Oh...you want me to take you to Maroni? Hm? Well, you'll have to answer me some questions first." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, sighing. I nodded slowly. "...I just want a name."  
"My real name? Or what I go by?" I asked softly, my voice slightly high pitched.  
"...Both." He smirked deeper now.  
"Raksha Morte Sogno." I stated my real name first. 'Demon Death Dream.' Lovely name. "I go by the Silent Assassin or Stella." "Lovely name, all of them." He smiled. "Well, lets go!"  
*****

"Maroni! I have a gift for you! I think she means business." The Joker, that's what he said his name was, said with a giggle. "Pretty one, too." I had my outfit on, so I was protected against any funny business.  
"Thank you, Joker, she is just the person I wanted to see." Maroni smiled. I sat across from him, and smelled the wine in front of me. "It isn't poisoned."  
I narrowed my eyes, and pointed to my glass, then his, trying to say they both were, because I knew him. I produced a small bottle of wine from my boot, and took a drink, smirking. The Joker, who was standing behind me, laughed so hard I thought he would fall over.  
"Smart girl." Maroni smiled. "Well, let's get down to business. You are a threat to all of us here, and all of the criminals that live in this town. You will kill anyone you are hired to."  
I put up my finger, and wagged it from side to side. No. I pointed to him, then all around the room. I won't kill them...I'm too smart to do that.  
"You won't kill us? Then...I don't see why you are a problem any longer." He smiled, but I shook my head and smirked. I picked up a pen from the table, and a piece of paper.

I'm ALWAYS a problem. Always a threat. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am, it's not safe to be walking these streets alone at night." An officer told me, and I had to try my hardest not to roll my eyes. "There are a lot of dnagerous people around here, and just because you are a girl does not mean they will not hurt you." I nodded, continuing my way down the street. It was a peaceful night, and the moon shone down brightly. How could someone night take a walk on such a beautiful night? The wind blew slightly, making my long, midnight black hair blow. The breeze felt good on my pale skin. I turned to face a building, and saw my reflection in the window. My jaw line was perfectly straight, and the right width. My cheekbones were high, giving me a noble look. My nose was straight and cute. My hair framed around my face, and my body was perfect. I was in shape. The only thing that upsetted me about my appearance was my eyes. They were a bright violet, and they had a silver ring around them. Through the middle of the violet, a thin, aqua blue circle was there. Around my pupils was silver as well. Demon eyes.  
I used to be teased about my eyes, so I had to wear contacts as a child and adolescant. I finally decided that I was born with these eyes, and should be proud of them. So, I don't wear the contacts anymore.  
Deep in thought, I stood in that one spot. Until, that is, I was slammed against the building. "Aren't you a pretty one?" The man gave a chuckle. He smelled of straight alcohol. Ew. I stuggled against his weight, but he seemed unphased. Reach the boot. Gotta either reach the waist or belt. "Honey, stop fighting. You won't win." I hatched a plan. A good one at that, and I batted my eyes at him.  
"But, if you want me to do this with you...I'll need my arms, won't I?" I smiled as sexily as I can, and he smiled, too. He let up on my arm, and I pulled my sword from my boot. "You will back away, very slowly."  
The man did as he was told when he saw the sword and noticed it was real.  
"A-are you gonna ki-kill me?" He asked. Not so tough now, are we?  
"Hmm...no. But I am going to give you something that you won't be able to forget, and it will also let people know I'm around." I smiled, and pulled out my dagger, backing him up to the wall. Into his cheek I carved 'SA' with a little heart and tear. My mark. I kissed his cheek, leaving my lipstick with a slow acting poison in it that would cause his skin to burn. With a giggle, I put my sword away and kept spinning my dagger in my palm. "And a good night to you, sir." I giggled and skipped off, down the sidewalk. When I got a good distance away from the man, who I was sure was on the ground in pain, unconcious, I cupped my hands over my mouth.  
"OH MY GOD, SOME GUY IS ON THE GROUND BLEEDING IN THAT ALLEY!" I screamed, sounding horrified. After that bit of acting, I ran off, laughing.  
"That was quite impressive, uh, Doll." Had he followed me here?  
"Doll? And I have had a lot of practice." "No, uh, thank you?" He smirked softly. "And, uh, Doll. Yeah, it's the name I, uh, gave you. Don't you like it?"  
"Like? I don't like anything."  
"Love?"  
"No. Only hate."  
"What, uh, made you that way?"  
"Nothing has ever loved me. No one has ever loved me. Why would I love anything, when anything I have ever loved has not returned said love?"  
"Not even your family loved you? Because, I some how picture you with a family of ninjas who all taught you how to fight and loved you very much. Story book dad and mom, maybe even story book siblings." I side glanced at him, giving him a glare. "No? Well, uh, care to explain how it was for you?"  
"My dad worked late, then stayed out even later to drink. My mom cheated on him with numerous men, while I was home. My brother always, uh, molested me. Sister was always out with her boyfriend and when she was home, she was telling me how I should be more like her, because then everyone would like me. Then when dad came home he would call me 'demon child' because of my eyes and would beat me. All this, every day. I, uh, ran away when I was fourteen, and taught myself how to fight, and how to kill. No one really took care about me. I became cold-hearted. Barely ever ate." I looked at him, and his face showed shock, and wonder. Maybe even a little...sympathy? "Is that your idea of story book?"  
"Uhm. No it's not. I. You taught yourself how to fight?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Uh...yes." I realized we were slowly approaching my building, and he did, too. After all, he HAD been there.  
The Joker, much to my surprise, stayed silent until we reached the building. Had I shocked him to silence? Or did he just not want press matters farther? Or...did he just not care? And why did I care why he didn't care? "Well...uh. Here you are. Good night, Raksha." 


End file.
